


Sweet Shame

by CandyLaughter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Embarrassment, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Kink, Other, Pokephilia, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyLaughter/pseuds/CandyLaughter
Summary: A trainer takes his Absol to the Pokemon Center to have her heat relieved.
Relationships: Nurse Joy/Absol
Kudos: 19





	Sweet Shame

Absol was already whimpering in embarrassment when her trainer brought her into the Pokemon Center, even as she couldn’t stop herself from rubbing against his legs, her hot skin demanding relief. She could see some of the other pokemon looking towards them, noses twitching as they caught the scent of her heat.

He paused to kneel down and smile at her gently, reaching up to rub her head. She pushed into the touch with a yip, mouth falling open. “It’s okay, girl. We both know it’s not your fault. I’ll be back for you in just a few days, okay? You’re gonna be fine.”

Absol crooned miserably, but her trainer was already straightening up again, turning towards the Nurse Joy smiling at him sympathetically. He smiled back, sheepish.

“Hey, Nurse Joy,” he greeted bashfully. “My Absol’s in heat again, I was hoping I could drop her off for a few days to let her burn it out.”

Nurse Joy smiled at him, understanding softening the bright expression. “Of course, sweetheart. Do you know if she responds better to humans or to pokemon? I need to know if one of the Chansey can handle it or not.”

Absol whined, hind legs rubbing together impatiently, and tried not to watch some of the other pokemon starting to respond to her pheromones. Even the humans were starting to notice now, and she was so hot under her fur. She rumbled needily, feeling moisture dampen her fur.

“She’s more comfortable with humans, ‘cause she was raised by a breeder, but she’s been alright with pokemon in the past. I’m not looking for any eggs though, or I’d’ve gone to a daycare, you know?”

“Of course, dear,” Nurse Joy assured him, and then crouched down to hold a hand out to Absol encouragingly. “Come here, let’s get you relieved. Don’t worry, sweetheart, I promise you’re not alone. I don’t mind.”

Absol whimpered, shuffling around a little bit before she peeked up at her trainer. He rubbed her head reassuringly, and she licked his hand, then glanced around before finally darting through the barrier and towards the nurse, who laughed, stroking her fur fondly.

“Oh, aren’t you the sweetest thing,” she crooned. Absol murred, nuzzling her shoulder desperately. “Don’t worry, dear, it won’t be much longer now- come on, just through here, I’ve got you. Oh goodness, you have the softest fur…”

Nurse Joy kept talking as she led Absol through towards one of the back rooms, letting one of the other nurses take over the front desk, and Absol tipped her head into her hand and panted at the feeling of fingers stroking her horn. Every pokemon was turning to look as she passed, her scent begging to be mated, and a few of them started to taste of lust in return.

She grew even hotter at the thought, her tail flicking as she tossed her head in another soft cry. She stopped, dropping into a crouch as her hips moved against nothing, grinding in want.

“We’re almost there, sweetie,” Nurse Joy crooned, leaning down to stroke Absol’s back firmly. Absol arched into her hand, purring wantonly, and the nurse laughed. “No, not here. Just a little bit further for me, and we’ll get you all taken care of, alright?” Absol whimpered. “I believe in you, sweetheart, come on. For me?”

Absol whined, but straightened back up and shuffled at the ground, giving the nurse a pleading look. Nurse Joy smiled at her warmly, then took her gently by the horn and led her onward, and Absol couldn’t help but purr as she was led, each jostle sending jolts of warmth between her legs.

Heats were so embarrassing. Everyone could smell how needy she was.

After an eternity, Nurse Joy opened a door and led her inside, and the smell of sex was enough to make Absol cry out in lust, shoving herself tremulously against Nurse Joy. Joy chuckled softly.

“Yes, this is the place, darling, not long now,” she soothed, leaning down and easily picking up Absol’s weight to set her on the soft, cushioned table. Absol kicked her legs weakly, looking around despite herself.

She could see four other pokemon in heat here, kept penned carefully separate in neat, well-kept habitats. Two of them were a Plusle and a Minun, already rolling around together, whining loudly, a male and a female humping away. There was a Persian, watching her with heavy-lidded eyes, his cock thick and spined and unattended, laying against his rear leg, and as she watched he leaned down to lick it lazily without breaking eye contact. And the last was another male, a Monferno, asleep for now but nose already twitching as he smelled the renewed wave of pheromones.

“On your side, sweetheart, that’ll be the most comfortable,” Nurse Joy crooned, oblivious to Absol’s embarrassment as her whole belly was exposed to the watching pokemon. She rubbed Absol’s belly soothingly, and Absol yowled, squirming to get the hand where she wanted it. The strokes became slower and more teasing. “Easy, girl. Goodness, you really are the sweetest little thing, aren’t you? I’ll be sure to give you a treat for being so patient.”

Absol squirmed, arching towards Nurse Joy with a whine, and Nurse Joy chuckled and booped her on the nose.

“Just one more thing, sweetie. Now, your trainer said you’re most comfortable with humans, and I don’t mind relieving you, but I wanted you to see our other pokemon in heat first. If you’d like any of them to help, just hop up on their kennel and we’ll see if they’re okay with it?”

Absol whined, pawing up at Nurse Joy impatiently. Mating with another pokemon would be _embarrassing,_ she’d never done it before – she’d been relieved by nurses and breeders a dozen times.

Joy’s smile softened. “Goodness, you’re cute. Yes, alright, you’ve been a very good girl for me. Just loosen your legs a little.”

With a start, Absol realized she’d been clenching her legs shut, and let them fall open, admitting Joy’s hand between them. Nurse Joy starting stroking obediently, sending sparks of hot pleasure up into Absol’s head, and Absol relaxed with a relieved purr.

“That’s it, easy does it,” Joy murmured tenderly. Her fingers prodded at Absol’s moisture-matted fur, rubbing in a slow circle, and Absol purred louder, squirming desperately under the touch. “Oh, good girl, good girl.”

Nurse Joy’s steady ministrations felt so good, coaxing each yip and whimper out of Absol with the simple ease of long practice. The ambient scent of the room grew heavier, and Absol accidentally locked eyes with the Persian, still licking his cock languidly, with the tip starting to leak into his fur.

He purred at her, and she ducked her head away, hot with mortification as much as lust. Her fur itched, and Nurse Joy’s fingers pet her sex calmly, evenly, unconcerned with the way Absol writhed and cried underneath her, humping up for more, harder, please. Her other hand even went to stroke the fur further up Absol’s stomach, holding her down firmly.

The Monferno was awake now, eyes half-open, watching her as he stroked his rapidly hardening cock, getting off on her soft cries and trembling, squirming helplessness.

“You’re so wet, sweetheart, you must have been burning up,” Joy crooned. Her fingers slipped inside Absol, three at once without any trouble at all, and Absol yowled in pleasure, already struggling to get them deeper. “Aren’t you a good girl, yes such a good girl, don’t you feel better already?”

Absol half-snarled, half-yowled, hips rubbing onto Joy’s fingers as they stretched her open and rubbed around inside her, making her body melt with pleasure. Lust dripped from her sex, and she whimpered, clenching around Joy’s fingers and panting openly. More, more, more. Deeper, _deeper._ Yes, yes, just like that, oh, oh… Who could scratch her itch like Nurse Joy could?

The taste of the Persian’s heat filled her lungs, the Monferno’s just spiraling up to join it, and she arched harder onto Nurse Joy’s fingers, yowling openly and letting it dissolve into soft yipping when Joy started to rub her clit.

She could taste the spill of the Plusle and Minun in the air, telling her they’d finished, and she could hear them both panting. The Monferno was too, and the Persian purred and growled, licking faster and faster without looking away.

Absol gasped when she made eye contact again, hot and squirming, hips starting to buck, quick and sharp.

“Almost there, sweetie, we’ll have this first wave over with in a minute,” Nurse Joy cooed, her fingers speeding up just a little inside Absol.

Absol’s yips grew louder and closer together, high and wanton, rocking her hips desperately into Nurse Joy’s patient hand. Her eyes slid shut, losing herself in the bliss of the moment, and felt her rhythm shatter, humping Joy’s palm erratically as she finally came, rubbing her wet sex against the nurse’s hand.

She could smell the spill of the Persian by the time she curled up on the cushioned table, purring softly in guilty contentment. The heat under her fur eased a little, and after a moment, she tipped her head and lapped at Joy’s fingers in sleepy gratitude.

Joy laughed quietly. “All done,” she said easily, she straightening up to wipe her hands off with a towel. “That wasn’t so bad, was it?”

Absol purred.

**Author's Note:**

> More information on Tumblr @candylaughter.


End file.
